La familia Black
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black era una de las familias más prominentes en el mundo mágico, hasta su extinción. ¿Pero qué los llevó a su fin?


¡Hola a todos! Esta historia fue inspirada por mi one-shot, _Las hermanas Black_. No es necesario leerla, pero sí conectaré ambas en el futuro.

Al igual que en _Las hermanas Black, _esta historia serán una serie de momentos en las vidas de los miembros de la familia Black, cada capítulo relatando una perspectiva/momento diferente, unos más largos que otros. Espero que les agrade.

Una pequeña advertencia: Mi prioridad son las traducciones de _El animago accidental _y _Aritmancia,_ así que no prometo actualizaciones prontas. Cada capítulo saldrá conforme sea inspirada. Mis disculpas en anticipación por la tardanza.

En fin, espero que disfruten esta historia, y ¡gracias por adelantado por todos sus comentarios!

* * *

**El nacimiento de Sirius Black**

Walburga Black se sentía agotada, pero satisfecha. Ni siquiera el dolor del parto le había quitado la sonrisa prepotente del rostro, no cuando sabía que estaba produciendo al heredero de una de las líneas sangre pura más prominentes en Gran Bretaña. Y no solo era el primer varón de esa generación, sino que era perfecto. O esa había sido la palabra que había dicho la medimaga al anunciar el peso y tamaño de la criatura. No que a ella le importaba. No, lo importante era su nivel mágico, y ella estaba segura de que el heredero que había procreado para Orion, para su familia, sería uno de los magos más poderosos. Un orgullo para su casa.

Después de ser limpiado por la medimaga, y de recibir los hechizos necesarios para aliviar su propio malestar, Walburga permitió que su esposo entrara, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de orgullo. Pero no era el orgullo de padres felices de recibir a su primer hijo. No, en sus miradas no había una gota de amor o ese tipo de felicidad. Su orgullo era por saber que habían cumplido con su deber y habían producido el varón tan deseado por la familia.

La familia Black poco a poco se había reducido en las últimas décadas. La mayoría de los nacidos en la generación de sus padres habían sido mujeres, quienes se habían unido a familias… inferiores, y con excepción de su padre y el de Orion, los varones de la familia no habían engendrado ningún hijo. Fue por eso que Walburga, desde el momento de su nacimiento, había sido reservada como futura prometida del heredero de los Black. Fue una suerte que Orion había nacido en la línea principal de la familia, o de lo contrario, Alphard, sólo dos años menor que Walburga, hubiera sido considerado como el heredero de los Black. Walburga daría todo por honrar a su familia, pero el casarse con su propio hermano hubiera sido un paso que incluso ella hubiera cuestionado. No quería terminar como los últimos rumores escuchados de los Gaunt.

Walburga se acomodó e indicó a su esposo que era hora. La medimaga ayudó a Walburga a ponerse de pie, y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, estuvo lista para ir a la estancia e introducir al heredero. Orion avanzó por delante, con la criatura en brazos, pero una vez llegaron al pie de las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para entregarle al niño. Ella asintió y él entró primero, para introducirlos.

-Padre, madre, hermana, tíos, primos. Es un honor presentarles al futuro de la familia: Sirius Black.

Sí, Sirius. Un nombre prominente en la familia, siendo de ellos el más reciente el abuelo de Orion, quien había fallecido hacía unos cuantos años. La estrella más brillante de la constelación _Canis Major_, porque eso era lo que él sería. Él era la estrella que regresaría el esplendor a la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black.

Walburga sonrió con prepotencia a todos los presentes, en especial a su hermano Cygnus. Él, quien hasta hace unas horas había sido el cuarto en línea para el título de jefe de familia. Quien había _elegido_ a su mujer, Druella Rosier, y que sólo había producido tres mujeres, a pesar de sus obvios múltiples intentos. Pero sólo dos Black podrían crear a un heredero tan ideal como lo era su Sirius. Quizás alguna de esas niñas se probaría lo suficiente merecedora de él.

-Felicidades, Orion, Walburga -dijo Arcturus Black, acercándose primero a ella-. Es claro incluso ahora que será un mago poderoso.

-La medimaga lo describió como perfecto -respondió Orion, y Walburga observó de reojo la mueca de Cygnus-. Estima que incluso comience a dar indicios de magia antes de los tres años.

-¿Antes de los tres años? -exclamó Pollus, también con orgullo-. Si eso es cierto, entonces en verdad podemos esperar grandes cosas de él. Bien hecho, Walburga.

-Gracias, padre. -Walburga podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de todos los presentes, desde su tía Charis Crouch hasta la pequeña Bellatrix, quien pareció comprender perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Nada mal.

-Acércate, Walburga -se escuchó una voz en el fondo, y ella miró con sorpresa a Orion al reconocerla. Caminó lentamente hacia Arcturus Black, el último varón con vida de su generación. A su lado se encontraba su hermana, Belvina Burke. A pesar de apenas tener 75 y 73 años, respectivamente, el paso de los años los había afectado bastante, y el pronóstico era que no sobrevivirían muchos inviernos más.

-Tío Arcturus -dijo ella como saludo. Él no respondió y observó a Sirius.

-Arcturus -habló, y su sobrino del mismo nombre también se acercó-, el ritual del heredero.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Cygnus, abriéndose el paso. El resto de la familia también soltó exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras que Walburga intercambió una mirada rápida de victoria con su esposo, y una breve sonrisa cruzó su rostro-. ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando, tío?

-Silencio, Cygnus -exclamó Pollux.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere, tío Arcturus? -respondió el actual jefe de la familia.

-El ritual del heredero -repitió él-. Cimentará su lugar como el siguiente heredero después de su padre, y le dará una protección adicional.

-Tío Arcturus -habló Pollux, colocando su brazo enfrente de su hijo, quien parecía listo para expresarse de nuevo-, ¿no es algo apresurado? Lo tradicional es esperar… hasta que sea el heredero directo. -Lanzó una mirada rápida a su primo Arcturus.

-No podemos darnos ese tipo de lujo -respondió Belvina, dando la impresión a Walburga de que esto había sido planeado. Desde que su abuelo Cygnus había producido a un squib, el resto de la familia había mirado mal a su línea de la familia. Por eso Walburga había sido designada como la oportunidad que necesitaban para rescatar su nivel. Pero poco los había ayudado. Con su tía Dorea casándose con un Potter, su tía Cassiopeia siendo incapaz de conseguir un buen prospecto, y Cygnus produciendo tres mujeres, habían pasado de ser la línea secundaria a la humillante-. La guerra de Grindelwald demostró que necesitamos tomar precauciones. -No se refería a las muertes, por supuesto, sino a ciertos ideales que crecían en la comunidad mágica.

-Sería un honor -respondió Walburga, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo.

-Así es -continuó Orion-. Padre, a pesar de solo tener una hora de nacido, es claro que Sirius merece el reconocimiento.

-Orion, a la izquierda de Walburga -fue todo lo que dijo Arcturus en respuesta. Su hijo obedeció y ambos elevaron sus manos y sus varitas. Un _Diffindo_, y ambos dibujaron con su sangre las tres runas representativas de la familia Black sobre la frente de Sirius, mientras ella lo sostenía con orgullo. No eran un secreto, pero su significado estaba directamente conectado con la línea sanguínea de los Black, y solo uno de ellos podía realizarlas en otro heredero con sangre Black. Esto usualmente era hecho de padre a hijo, pero como Arcturus aún era el jefe de la familia, y Sirius no era su heredero directo, Orion tenía que estar presente para extender su propia protección a su hijo.

El verdadero secreto del ritual era el hechizo no-verbal que ambos dijeron al apuntar sus varitas al niño en sus brazos. Las runas brillaron por un breve momento, antes de desaparecer. Walburga sabía que las runas actuaban como un lazo inquebrantable, declarando a Sirius inequívocamente como el heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black. Todos en la familia aplaudieron al instante, incluyendo a su hermano Cygnus, y Walburga pudo ver en el fondo también a su hermano Alphard, sonriendo con verdadero placer. Jamás podría comprenderlo.

Pero no importaba. Walburga había soñado con este momento desde que podía recordarlo. Quizás desde el día en que su matrimonio con Orion había sido anunciado, aún cuando solo tenía 10 años. Quizás era esto lo que esos asquerosos mestizos y traidores a la sangre se referían como felicidad. El orgullo de saber su lugar y haber cumplido con su deber. El orgullo de ser la madre de Sirius Black.


End file.
